jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szpadka Thorston
Szpadka Thorston (ang. Ruffnut Thorston) — jedna z podrzędnych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka oraz jedna z głównych postaci w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest siostrą bliźniaczką Mieczyka. Jej smokiem jest Zębiróg Zamkogłowy o imionach Jot i Wym (prawa głowa Wym). Tak jak jej brat uwielbia ból. Wygląd Szpadka jest szczupłą dziewczyną, bardzo podobną do swojego brata Mieczyka. Ma szczupłą owalną twarz, duże niebieskie oczy i blond włosy splecione w warkocze. Zarówno w serialu jak i w filmie, Szpadka nosi jasnobrązową kamizelkę wykonaną ze zwierzęcej skóry oraz ciemnoniebieską tunikę, wystrzępioną na dole. Niżej nosi szarobrązową spódnicę, również wystrzępioną na dole. Talię otacza skórzany pas z metalową klamrą z przodu. Na rękach nosi ciemnozielone, wykonane z materiału karwasze, zaczynające się za łokciem i ciągnące się do środkowego palca. Hełm Szpadki ma cztery kolce, z których jedna para jest podłużna, druga znacznie krótsza. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę jasnego blondu i zaczesane są w trzy długie warkocze: dwa zwisające po obu stronach głowy, oraz jeden opadający na plecy, a także dwa małe, sztywne warkoczyki na wysokości oczu po obu stronach głowy. Podobnie jak jej brat Mieczyk, na szyi zawieszony ma wisiorek z (prawdopodobnie smoczym) kłem. W drugim sezonie, w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka, Szpadka obcina swoje włosy, by ocalić Wrzeńka, jednak już w następnym odcinku dziewczyna znów ma swoją dawną fryzurę. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 jej strój nieco się zmienił - ma żółtą, futrzaną kamizelkę i fioletowo-brązową sukienkę spiętą pasem. Dodatkowo na hełmie jest rząd krótkich szpikulców. Wygląda również ładniej i bardziej kobieco niż w poprzednich częściach. Charakter Szpadka jest osobą spokojniejszą i bardziej wrażliwą od swojego brata. Jest w stanie współczuć i przywiązać się do bezsilnego stworzenia, tak jak w przypadku Wrzeńka (odcinek Uwolnić Wrzeńka). Kiedy pozostali jeźdźcy smoków, zaatakowani przez Zmiennoskrzydłe chcieli uciec, Szpadka uparła się, że nie zostawi bezbronnego smoka, traktuje go niemal jak własne dziecko. Okazuje wówczas swoją troskliwą i opiekuńczą naturę. Bezinteresownie mu pomogła, gdy ucięła swoje włosy, by przywiązać pień drzewa do złamanego skrzydła smoka w celu unieruchomienia go i umożliwienia Wrzeńcowi ucieczki do oceanu. W tym samym odcinku zostało wspomniane, że kiedy bliźniaki były małymi dziećmi, Mieczyk bał się ciemności, zaś Szpadka bała się Mieczyka, jednak przeszło jej to. Kiedy Mieczyk rozmawia z Jotem i Wymem, wysnuwa teorię, że jej agresja może być spowodowana tym, że jest kobietą w świecie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn (odcinek Zębiróg w ogniu). Chociaż przejawia cechy niechlujstwa, ubiera się i stara wyglądać schludniej niż jej brat i czuje się urażona, gdy Mieczyk złośliwie komentuje jej wygląd. Mimo że ma własnego wytresowanego smoka, Szpadka wydaje się lękać dzikich latających gadów. Boi się, że mogą ją zabić. Panikuje w wielu sytuacjach, w których ma do czynienia z dzikimi stworzeniami, na przykład w odcinku Noc i wrzask, gdy napotyka Koszmara Ponocnika i zaczyna uciekać. Dziewczyna zapewne boi się śmierci. W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka początkowo chciała nazwać dzikiego Wrzeńca "Błagam-Nie-Zabijaj", zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że stworzenie jest przyjazne i sama go polubiła. Szpadka uwielbia walczyć ze swoim bratem i udowadniać mu swoją wyższość, a często okazuje się od niego silniejsza. W odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa, podobnie jak Mieczyk okazuje złość, że absolutnie wszystkim musi dzielić się ze swoim bratem. Chcąc się ukryć, chowa się w tej samej jaskini, co chłopak. Jednak w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa bliźniaki, mimo wzajemnego zniechęcenia, jednoczą się ze sobą, by w końcu zrozumieć wartość bycia bliźniakami. Pomimo konfliktowych stosunków z bratem, bardzo często okazuje wobec niego troskę i niejednokrotnie ratuje go przed niebezpieczeństwem. W porównaniu do Mieczyka jest osobą bardziej zrównoważoną, spokojniejszą i poważną, bowiem w ekstremalnych sytuacji powstrzymuje się od żartów i złośliwości. Uwielbia niebezpieczeństwo, ryzyko oraz działania wbrew regułom. Kiedy namierzy jakiś cel, będzie uparcie dążyć do jego zrealizowania i nikt nie może jej w tym przeszkodzić. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka dziewczyna okazała zainteresowanie Czkawką, od chłopaka odciągnęła ją jednak Astrid. Zauroczenie zapewne szybko minęło Szpadce, bowiem o miłosnej relacji między nią a Czkawką praktycznie nie ma mowy w serialu. Natomiast w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 dziewczyna okazuje zainteresowanie antagonistą o imieniu Eret i jest w tym bardzo nachalna. Ten jednak odrzuca jej zaloty. Umiejętności *'Walka:' jest utalentowaną wojowniczką, zwłaszcza że od dzieciństwa biją się wraz z bratem. Szpadka wydaje się jednak lepiej walczyć niż Mieczyk - wygrywa zarówno bójki, jak i konflikty słowne. Mieczyk twierdzi, że w tej dziedzinie dziewczyna zachowuje się niemal jak mężczyzna. Oboje preferują ten sam typ broni, jakim jest oszczep, którego oba końce są ostro zakończone. *'Odporność:' Szpadka, podobnie jak jej brat, odporna jest na działanie gazu Jota i Wyma, który u pozostałych ludzi wywołuje dezorientację oraz mdłości. Jest to spowodowane prawdopodobnie faktem, że bliźniaki przyzwyczajone są do tej substancji, jako że bardzo dużo czasu spędzają na grzbiecie smoka. *'Inteligencja:' dziewczyna nie wydaje się zbyt inteligentna i bystra, chociaż bardzo często okazuje się rozsądniejsza od swojego brata. Nie jest w stanie usiedzieć spokojnie na miejscu bez wdania się w bójkę lub spór, przez co pozostała młodzież wątpi w ich prawdziwe możliwości. Bardzo często Czkawka lub inni członkowie grupy jeźdźców muszą dokładnie objaśniać Szpadce sens oraz przebieg ustalonego wcześniej planu. Jednak w kolejnych odcinkach serialu, zwłaszcza w Uwolnić Wrzeńka dziewczyna udowadnia, że jest znacznie inteligentniejsza i sprytniejsza, niż jak do tej pory ją postrzegano. *'Porywczość:' zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk, mają skłonność do wdawania się w konflikt z każdego, nawet najmniej istotnego powodu. *'Czytanie w myślach:' Szpadka bardzo łatwo zauważa każde kłamstwo Mieczyka i równie łatwo potrafi zmusić go do ujawnienia prawdy. *'Tresura smoków:' mimo lęku przed dzikimi smokami, kilkakrotnie okazuje doskonałe umiejętności ich tresury. Wytresowała między innymi jednego z dwóch Straszliwców Straszliwych o imionach Zad i Łeb czy Wrzeńca o imieniu Wrzeniek. Ma jednak problem z ujeżdżaniem własnego smoka, jako że kłóci się z bratem o to czyj jest smok, oraz jako że ma on dwie głowy i podobnie jak ich jeźdźcy często wdają się w konflikt. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPodczas ataku na wioskę Berk, Szpadka wraz z Mieczykiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem i Śledzikiem gaszą wywołane przez smoki pożary. Po tym, jak Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię, ona, jej brat i Sączysmark szydzili z niego. Wraz z innymi kompanami, Szpadka zapisała się na Smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Tak, jak większość uczestników nie jest zadowolona obecnością Czkawki, więc wyśmiewa się z niego. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim grupa walczyła był Gronkiel. Podczas walki Szpadka i jej brat odpadają jako pierwsi, ponieważ pokłócili się o tarczę, której oboje chcieli użyć. Podczas wspólnej kolacji, Szpadka z Mieczykiem znów naśmiewa się z Czkawki. Pyskacz daje grupie do przeczytania Smoczy podręcznik. Dziewczyna dziwi się, że każą jej czytać książkę. Zdegustowana tym faktem, wraz z większością przyjaciół, opuszcza salę. thumb|Martwa strefa odnaleziona przez bliźniakiNastępnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Szpadka wraz z bratem odnajdują martwą strefę tego smoka, ale nie potrafili się zachować cicho, więc znów oberwali. Wieczorem cała drużyna wraz z Pyskaczem, urządzili sobie ognisko. Podczas niego Szpadka odkrywa, że brat sfałszował znamię, którego nigdy nie miał i droczy się z nim. Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Szpadka i Astrid zostają oblane przez Mieczyka i Sączysmarka wodą, więc zaczynają się z nimi kłócić, ale Mieczyk został poturbowany przez smoka. Gdy Czkawka odstrasza bestię, Szpadka i inni zostali niezwykle zaskoczeni oraz nabierają szacunku do chłopaka. Przez mijające dni szkolenia Szpadka i reszta, prócz Astrid, stają się wielkimi fanami Czkawki. Wreszcie zaczynają go lubić i chcą spędzać z nim czas. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje wybrany do finału, Szpadka cieszy się z tego faktu. thumb|left|Wytresowany przez bliźniaki ZębirógSzpadka pojawia się znowu, gdy Czkawka chce uratować Szczerbatka. Oznajmia, że chłopak jest szurnięty, i że to ją kręci. Potem wraz z Mieczykiem tresuje Zębiroga. Dziewczyna bierze udział w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w której, wraz z bratem, miała sprawdzić zasięg plucia bestii wkurzając ją. Po wybudzeniu się Czkawki widać, jak Szpadka leci na Zębirogu, co oznacza, że jest to jej przyjaciel i wierzchowiec. Jeźdźcy smoków Zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk są treserami smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Ich przyjaciele niechętnie powierzają im poważniejsze zadania z powodu ich niskiej inteligencji oraz skłonności do niszczenia i podpalania. W odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa razem ze swoim bratem przechodzi kryzys - jest zmęczona tym, że wszystkim, nawet smokiem, musi dzielić się ze swoim bratem. Musi jednak się znów z nim zjednoczyć, ponieważ po odkryciu obecności Zębiroga Zamkogłowego - którym był Jot i Wym - na wyspie, muszą razem ochronić swojego smoka od gniewu i żądzy mordu Dagura Szalonego. W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu młodzież usuwa pułapki na smoki, które zastawia w lesie. Szpadka i Mieczyk również mają własną, w którą później Mieczyk sam zostaje schwytany. Prosi siostrę, by mu pomogła, Szpadka więc chce udać się do wioski, by sprowadzić Czkawkę i resztę. Jednak usiłując wzlecieć na grzbiecie Jota i Wyma, dziewczyna rozbija się o ziemię, bowiem smok nie jest przyzwyczajony do jednego jeźdźca i od czasu wytresowania potrzebuje dwóch jednocześnie. Zostawia więc bratu Jota i Wyma, by pilnował Mieczyka, sama zaś wraca do wioski piechotą. Po chwili do chłopaka podchodzi dorosły Tajfumerang, który później okazuje się być Płomieniem. Gdy przyjaciele dostrzegają zbliżający się do nich ogień, Czkawka obawia się, że dosięgnie on również wioskę, jednak Szpadka i Mieczyk zwracają uwagę, że można powstrzymać ogień za pomocą smoków. Po całej przygodzie wszyscy razem wracają do domu na grzbiecie Płomienia. W odcinkach Wandersmok dziewczyna odgrywa znaczącą rolę. Wraz z Mieczykiem oraz Sączysmarkiem uwalnia uwięzionego w bryle lodu Wandersmoka, by następnie pomóc reszcie jeźdźców uspokoić i oswoić go. Smok jednak ucieka, a grupa jeźdźców dzieli się na dwie grupy, by go złapać. Bliźniaki opracowują nieudany plan zdezorientowania Wandersmoka przez spowodowanie wielkiej eksplozji przez Jota i Wyma. Później ratują Czkawkę przed wściekłym smokiem i chwilę potem sami muszą przed nim uciekać. Wandersmok strzela w ich stronę błyskawicą, ale w ostatniej chwili atak odpiera Szczerbatek. Wywołana połączeniem dwóch typów ognia eksplozja jest tak silna, że odrzuca bliźniaki daleko od reszty grupy. Szpadka i Mieczyk trafiają na wysepkę skalną, skąd widzą, jak Wandersmoka pojmuje Albrecht, i postanawiają go śledzić. Ich zniknięciem poważnie zmartwili się pozostali jeźdźcy. Podczas poszukiwań Szczerbatek jest zbyt zmęczony, by lecieć dalej, lądują więc na Wyspie Łupieżców, gdzie spotykają bliźniaki. Później, po uwolnieniu Wandersmoka, Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem wabią go, by wleciał do lodowca, gdzie uderza w ścianę i pada na lód. Wtedy Szpadka i Mieczyk polecają swojemu smokowi zionąć ogniem, by zamknąć szczelinę lodowca i ponownie uwięzić Wandersmoka. Szpadka odkrywa znaczącą rolę w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka. Jeźdźcy smoków znajdują na wyspie rannego Wrzeńca ze złamanym skrzydłem, który nie może wrócić do oceanu. Smok, mimo starań młodzieży, z początku nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo z jeźdźców i nie pozwala się wytresować. Dokonuje tego dopiero Szpadka, której włosy pachną rybami i przypominają Wrzeńcowi jego dom. Dziewczyna nazywa go Wrzeniek, śpiewa mu kołysanki i chroni przed zamieszkującymi wyspę Zmiennoskrzydłymi. Tymczasem pozostali jeźdźcy zaczynają pracę nad unieruchomieniem skrzydła smoka, by mógł wrócić do wody. Kiedy brakuje im lin, Szpadka obcina swoje długie włosy i przywiązuje nimi pień drzewa. Gdy Wrzeniek jest już wolny, Szpadka jeszcze przez jakiś czas mu towarzyszy, lecąc nad wodą, potem jednak się rozstają. ''Race to the Edge W odcinku ''Reign of Fireworms, Szpadka wraz z bratem odkrywają, że ich wuj Magmar Thorston przepisał im wyspę nazwaną przez jeźdźców Smoczym Skrajem. Postanawiają wykorzystać ten fakt i wprowadzają na wyspie własne prawo, czyniące z bliźniaków władców, zaś z pozostałych jeźdźców niewolników. Każdy z jeźdźców wykazuje się czynem uznanym przez nowe prawo za przestępstwa, wskutek czego wszyscy (oczywiście oprócz bliźniaków) ze swoimi smokami zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Jednak na wyspę zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo w postaci migrujących Ognioglist, których obecność grozi spaleniem wyspy. Bliźniaki muszą same stawić czoła smokom, lecz nie są w stanie obronić wyspy. Uwalniają więc jeźdźców z więzienia i znoszą prawo, dzięki czemu udaje się przepędzić Ognioglisty i znów żyć w zgodzie na Smoczym Skraju. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Szpadka i Wym podczas wyścigów smokówPodczas smoczych wyścigów w Berk, Śledzik i Sączysmark chcą się przypodobać Szpadce, podarowując jej zdobyte owce. W czasie rozmowy Astrid i Sączysmarka, zostaję poruszone że Szpadka zakopała Jorgensona żywcem pod ziemią, jednak to nie zniechęciło chłopaka do dalszych starań. Gdy jeźdźcy lecą na ratunek Czkawce i Astrid, Szpadka spotyka na łodzi Ereta, który wydaje jej się idealnym kandydatem na chłopaka. Przez zauroczenie obcym Wikingiem Szpadka i Wym zostają schwytani. Na łodzi Szpadka adoruje Ereta, jednak ten nie odwzajemnia uczucia i próbuje ją spławić. Podczas pobytu na statku należącego do Drago, Szpadka dalej próbuje poderwać Ereta. Jednak ten nie bierze jej poważnie, gdyż pragnie się odwdzięczyć się Wichurze za uratowanie życia. Po uwolnieniu swoich smoków z pułapek, jeźdźcy dołączają się do bitwy przeciwko Drago. Podczas jej Szpadka spada z smoka, na pomoc woła Ereta, lecz w ostatniej chwili łapią ją Sączysmark i Śledzik, co bardzo zaimponowało dziewczynie (zakochała się w chłopakach z Berk). Po bitwie w Berk Śledzik i Sączysmark biegną w stronę Szpadki, dziewczyna, widząc to, zaczyna poruszać się w ich stronę. Jednak ci szybko omijają dziewczynę i podbiegają do swoich smoków, co bardzo zdenerwowało Szpadkę. Relacje Mieczyk Thorston Bliźniaki łączy głęboka więź, typowa dla rodzeństwa, która przejawia się zarówno miłością, jak nienawiścią. Spędzają niemal każdą chwilę swojego życia razem, nie rozstają się, nawet jeśli do tego dążą. Dlatego łączy ich niepowtarzalna, głęboka więź. Potrafią czytać w swoich myślach i przewidywać swoje działania. Niekiedy jednocześnie wypowiadają to samo albo kończą za siebie zdanie. Mają irytujący zwyczaj wdawania się w konflikty i bójki, nawet z najmniej istotnych powodów. Wydaje się, że między bliźniakami nie ma nici porozumienia, chociaż wszystkim się ze sobą dzielą. Mają wspólny dom, wspólnego smoka, bardzo podobnie wyglądają, używają takich samych przedmiotów. Ich cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę w odcinku ''Bliźniacze szaleństwa, jednak nawet chcąc przed sobą uciec, bliźniaki trafiają w to samo miejsce. Szpadka jednak kocha swojego brata i ratuje go, gdy jemu grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Jot i Wym Wytresowany przez bliźniaki Zębiróg może albo latać swobodnie, albo być ujeżdżanym wyłącznie przez dwóch jeźdźców jednocześnie. Jeden nie jest w stanie zapanować nad smokiem, o czym boleśnie przekonała się Szpadka. Rodzeństwo dba o swojego smoka i spędza z nim dużo czasu. Każda z dwóch głów smoka jest niezwykle lojalna wobec swojego jeźdźca, bardziej lojalna niż wobec drugiej głowy - kiedy bliźniaki popadają w konflikt, to samo czyni smok. Staje się rozsądny i spokojny tylko wówczas, gdy jeźdźcy znajdują się w niebezpieczeństwie. Kilkakrotnie w serialu okazuje ogromną troskę wobec nich i chroni ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Czkawka W pierwszej części filmu Szpadka, podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie Smoczego Szkolenia, wyśmiewała się z Czkawki, przede wszystkim jego niezdarności. Pierwszy raz, gdy chłopak zapiera się, że złapał Nocną Furię, później wielokrotnie podczas lekcji i wspólnych rozmów na temat smoków. Gdy jednak Czkawka pokazał swoją wartość, kiedy wraz z resztą młodzieży postanowił wyruszyć na grzbietach smoków do walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Szpadka po raz pierwszy okazała respekt wobec chłopaka, a nawet usiłowała go poderwać. Szybko została jednak odsunięta przez Astrid. Od czasu tej bitwy, a później odkąd Czkawka został głównym treserem Smoczej Akademii, bliźniaki wykonują każde jego polecenia, nawet gdy ich nie rozumieją, chociaż bardzo często usiłują je zignorować albo inaczej zrealizować. Sam Czkawka zwykle wątpi w ich możliwości intelektualne, lecz niekiedy bliźniaki pozytywnie go zaskakują - na przykład pomysłem na walkę z ogniem (w odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu). Również czuje się za nich odpowiedzialny i ratuje przed strzałem Wandersmoka (w odcinku Wandersmok). Astrid Hofferson Stosunki między Szpadką i Astrid są raczej neutralne, zarówno podczas Smoczego Szkolenia, jak i później, kiedy młodzież otrzymała Smoczą Akademię. Astrid współpracuje z nimi, chociaż, podobnie jak pozostali, niesamowicie irytują ją wygłupy i bójki Mieczyka i Szpadki. Podczas lekcji walki z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym, Szpadka i Astrid pracowały razem w grupie, a kiedy zostały oblane wodą przez Sączysmarka i Mieczyka, obie zgodnie zaatakowały chłopców. Szpadka i Astrid nieźle się dogadują, jako że są jedynymi dziewczynami w grupie smoczych treserów. Sączysmark Jorgenson Szpadka oraz jej brat mają bliskie i dobre stosunki z Sączysmarkiem. Bardzo często idą jego śladem, gdy ten wyśmiewa się z Czkawki. W grze, Sączysmark namawia rodzeństwo, by oszukali w konkursie przeciwko Czkawce i Astrid. W odcinku Wandersmok chłopak okazał nawet troskę wobec Szpadki i Mieczyka, bowiem chciał ich szukać, kiedy zostali odrzuceni przez eksplozję w powietrzu i wylądowali daleko od tego miejsca. Bliźniaki lubią również przedrzeźniać chłopaka. W odcinku Zemsta nie wpuściły go do schronu jako jedynego, żądając rozmaitych przedmiotów. Im więcej im przynosił, tym więcej żądali, wskutek czego Sączysmark nigdy nie dostał się do schronu, dopiero wówczas, gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło i był pusty. W odcinku Pięć Drogowskazów Szpadka i Mieczyk celowo wmawiali Sączysmarkowi, że jest umierający. W Jak wytresować smoka 2, Sączysmark będzie próbował poderwać Szpadkę, ona jednak okaże zniechęcenie, a wręcz obrzydzenie. Śledzik Ingerman Bliźniaki lubią wyśmiewać się z otyłej budowy ciała Śledzika, chociaż ten okazuje znacznie większą inteligencję i wiedzę. Czasami irytuje to bliźniaki. W odcinku Wandersmok, Śledzik namawiał pozostałych, by odnaleźli zaginionych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, jego smok jednak był wyczerpany i nie mógł lecieć na poszukiwania. Śledzik jest zmartwiony, gdy Czkawka mówi, że nie znalazł śladu bliźniaków. Chociaż przez większość czasu zdaje się być zażenowany naturą rodzeństwa i nie docenia ich intelektu, gratuluje Szpadce tresury Wrzeńca w odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka. Stoick Ważki Mieczyk i Szpadka okazują respekt wobec wodza, głównie dlatego, że jest on ojcem Czkawki, jednak kiedy Stoicka nie ma w pobliżu, lubią z niego żartować. Sam Stoick doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej natury bliźniaków i niekiedy jest nią zirytowany. Ma nawet przysłowie, mówiące o tym, że "gdzie jest dym, tam są bliźniaki". Wrzeniek Wrzeniek jest pierwszym wielkim wytresowanym przez Szpadkę smokiem. Mimo że dziewczyna niezwykle boi się dzikich bestii, jako jedyna jest w stanie uspokoić i zaprzyjaźnić się z przestraszonym i bezbronnym Wrzeńcem. Smok całkowicie jej ufa i uwielbia jej towarzystwo, bowiem czuje się wówczas mniej samotny i spokojniejszy. Sama Szpadka zaś czuje silny instynkt, by opiekować się Wrzeńkiem i bronić go przed niebezpieczeństwami wyspy. Dla niego zdolna jest obciąć swoje włosy, by przywiązać nimi pień usztywniający skrzydło. Eret Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie, ten jednak nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, patrzy na dziewczynę wręcz z obrzydzeniem. Szpadka niezwykle go irytuje swoimi zachowaniami, jednak przez większość czasu mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Nie wiadomo, czy po pokonaniu Drago Krwawdonia i sprowadzeniu się Ereta na Berk coś jeszcze łączy go ze Szpadką. Prawdopodobnie dziewczyna zwróciła się ku jej adoratorom, czyli Śledzikowi oraz Sączysmarkowi. Ciekawostki *Szpadka jest pierwszą osobą, która wytresowała Wrzeńca. *Jako jedyna nigdy nie dosiadła Szczerbatka (Astrid w filmie, Sączysmark w odcinku Smarkaty Smarkacz, Śledzik w odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo, Mieczyk w odcinku Bliźniacze szaleństwa). *Została stworzona specjalnie na potrzeby filmu, nie ma bowiem powieściowej odpowiedniczki. Jest swoistym uzupełnieniem grupy jeźdźców, jako druga dziewczyna oraz siostra Mieczyka. *W grze wideo zostało ujawnione, że Mieczyk jest starszy od Szpadki o pięć minut. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej filmu, Szpadce głos podkłada Kristen Wiig, podczas gdy w pierwszym sezonie serialu jest to Julie Marcus, a w drugim Andree Vermeulen. *Jest jedynym członkiem grupy jeźdźców, który nie miał zbytnio do czynienia z Heatherą. *W odcinku Zębiróg w ogniu zostało wspomniane, że zarówno Szpadka, jak i Mieczyk mają dużo włosów na plecach. *Szpadka i Mieczyk to jedyni znani Wikingowie na Berk, prócz Pleśniaka, których hełmy mają więcej niż dwa rogi. *W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka Szpadka ucięła swoje włosy, żeby uratować Wrzeńka. Jednak już w następnym odcinku serialu miała swoją dawną fryzurę z długimi włosami. *Zarówno Mieczyk, jak i Szpadka, wytresowali ogromnego, dzikiego smoka (Mieczyk - Płomienia, zaś Szpadka Wrzeńka). *Mieczyk i Szpadka wykazali się swoją inteligencją, kiedy zostali zarażeni chorobą wywołaną przez węgorze i zaczęli przeprowadzać eksperymenty naukowe, porozumiewając się bardzo bogatym, naukowym językiem. *Smaruje włosy olejem po rybach. * Według Sączysmarka, nie umie liczyć do 10. * Mieczyk i Szpadka wynaleźli lody. * W dzieciństwie bała się Mieczyka. * Pod kamizelką nosi nóż. * W dzieciństwie kiedy bała się ciemności mama śpiewała jej kołysankę. *Choć jest bardzo szczupła, brat często mówi, że ma wielki tyłek. Zobacz też en::Ruffnut Thorston es::Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston ru:Забияка и Задирака Торстон Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons